Double Love
by LolaLuvsTwilight79
Summary: Bella has always loved Edward. She has never had the intension of spending the rest of her life with another....or has she? when another caring,beautiful,"vegitarian" vampire shows up with his clan and gets attracted to bella. Who does she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Uncertainty **

Esme's reproving voice called sharply down the stairs. I smiled to myself at how much this "vampire" family seemed so much like other normal ones. I could instantly feel the warmness and cosiness of this family and in this case the brother love beside me. When I would be transformed I will be able to put all my into my family because there is no one else I would trust more. Suddenly I noticed that the room had gone really quiet. The TV was already turned off and Emmett had disappeared. When I looked up I saw Edward's solid gold eyes starring at me with great wonder. I smiled at him and once again was extremely grateful of the fact that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. It wasn't only because I usually though about some very embarrassing things but also I love the ways his eyes and face looked when he was looking at me trying to figure out what I was thinking. I knew that his curiosity must be intense. "ugggg! Bella will you please tell me what you are thinking!"

I laughed "well I was thinking about my future family and how much I will love it!" I studied his face carefully trying to figure it out. It was a little glum at first then he relaxed and cuddled me closer to him. "I am so very glad you think that, yet are you sure? Do you really want to be one of us?" I sighed oh Edward he would ask me this same question forever. Maybe even until the very minuet before Carlisle transforms me. "Edward Cullen, how many times so I have to tell you this I want to be with you forever, and I fully trust that you and everybody else will help me not get in trouble." He tilted his head down and looked up at me, took a deep breath which I know for a vampire that was a really odd thing to do. I was so curious that I almost forgot to breath. "What is it?"

"Bella I'm…. scared" he admitted solemnly. Just then a couple of high pitched murmurs (other than Emmett's) came from upstairs. Then out of nowhere Alice put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Its okay Edward we can do this, especially with Jasper around it will be okay. Bella is a human who chooses this herself she is more mentally prepared then most of us here I think she will have good control. I smiled at Alice and turned to Edward looking at him with a serious look on my face. "Edward you have done so many great things that take a lot of work even for you. Like trying to resist my blood, or even doing something so ridiculous like….._leave me_…." He cringed. "Anyways I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what happen I always will."

"He looked at me with unsure eyes and smiled my favourite crooked smile yet it didn't reach his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unimaginable**

I took in one last smell of his scent sighed then got out of his car. His eyes looked sad yet he still managed to smile my favourite crooked smile at me, and whispered me a quick goodbye before he could reveal the pain that he actually had. It was the day of Angela's sleepover. She invited me and of course when Charlie found out about it he insisted I'd go. So that meant and one night not sleeping in the comforts of my own bedroom and most importantly it was also one precious night without Edward by my side, humming my lullaby and talking me gently to unconsciousness. As I walked up the Weber's front porch I could hear the engine of his quiet and deadly sounding car slowing purring to life as he waited for me to get inside. Just then Angela opened the front door in a flash. "Hey Bella! I am so glad you came; this is going to be so fun! Come on lets go upstairs" As I slowly followed Angela I took one quick glance back at the car which was slowly driving out the driveway. I whispered a quiet "I love you". Which was way to low Angela to hear, yet I knew he heard.

I had to admit, that night was really relaxing, Angela and I watched an old movie and just sat of her bed and talked about the kids in out grade. Which mostly centered on Jessica and mike, Lauren and mike, Eric and Jessica? I lost track of whom with whom eventually and to my surprise so did Angela. We giggled at times and I was so surprised by how easy it was to talk to Angela. The laughers and giggles came out naturally.

As we talked the conversation once again started to shift toward Edward. I guess that was normal since he hasn't ever had a long talk with any humans except me and also due to me big depression state when he left last year. Though I knew I had to lie this was the secret that I would protect with my life my little secret out of love.

Angela started out with asking me about his personality. And I answered as any girl would in a dreamy sense, and to my surprise they were all true words I was very proud of that part.

Later on the questions started to get longer and more serious.

She even talked to me about marriage and other related questions. Which I stumbled through about with little white lies, and tried not to blush, though that wasn't very possible.

When she finally seemed to slow down on the questions she asked one really odd question that I never dared to even imagine.

"Bella do you think you could ever love anyone else other than Edward Cullen?".

If someone like Charlie or Renee asked me this I would probably say something like ridiculous! Absurd! Or Impossible!

Yet with Angela I have to keep it light. So I managed to giggle slightly and make out a gentle "probably not".

Though that night when Angela had already fallen asleep, I started to ponder that question in my head.

Was it even possible that there would be another Vampire out there that could risk their thirst for me and be with me?

Could I actually love someone over Edward?

IS that possible?? I was sure 99 percent positive that it wasn't, yet there was one percent that told me it was. "How weird" I whispered to me self knowing that the lightly snoring Angela wouldn't hear me.

That night I had a dream. Since I have had tons and tons of dreams now. I knew that it was one. Though this one was a little strange it really seemed like it was a look into the future. I wonder if this is what it is like for Alice.

The first thing I saw was a beautiful man then I realized that he wasn't human he had extreamly pale white skin and defined cheekbones.


End file.
